Rhinitis is a medical term for irritation and inflammation of the mucous membrane inside the nose. Rhinitis may cause additional symptoms, such as sneezing, nasal itching, coughing, headache, fatigue, malaise, and cognitive impairment.
Olopatadine hydrochloride is chemically described as (Z)-11-[3-(dimethylamino) propylidene]-6, 11-dihydrodibenz [b, e] oxepin-2-acetic acid hydrochloride, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,871,865 and 4,923,892. It is commercially available in the U.S as PATANASE® Nasal Spray, which contains 0.6% w/v olopatadine in a non-sterile aqueous solution. It is indicated for the relief of the symptoms of seasonal allergic rhinitis in adults and children 6 years of age and older.
Mometasone furoate is a glucocorticosteroid used topically to reduce inflammation of the skin or in the airways. Mometasone furoate is commercially available as NASONEX® in the U.S. as a nasal spray indicated for upper respiratory conditions such as nasal sinus inflammation. It is available as 50 mcg in a metered-dose, manual pump spray unit containing an aqueous suspension of mometasone furoate monohydrate equivalent to 0.05% w/w mometasone furoate.
WO 2011/141929 discloses an aqueous nasal spray solution comprising fluticasone and olopatadine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,353 discloses a pharmaceutical composition of mometasone furoate monohydrate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,977,376 and 8,399,508 disclose a topical formulation of olopatadine.
WO 2014/092346 discloses a bitter taste masked pharmaceutical composition comprising a corticosteroid, an antihistamine and stevia. 
WO 2006/057769 discloses a method of delivering a nasal spray containing olopatadine.
WO 2010/025236 discloses a combination of a nasal steroid and a nasal antihistamine for the treatment of viral upper respiratory tract infections, upper respiratory infections, and common colds.
There still exists a need for easy to use and effective treatments of rhinitis.